Adeptation
'Adeptation '''is the third episode in the fifth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the eighty-eighth episode overall. Plot An SCV finishes constructing a supply depot beside the barracks at the entrance to the terran base. He then runs down the ramp and plants himself against the cliff where the probe had done the same. The scene cuts to marine eating a sandwhich. The marine sees the SCV caressing the cliff. He pushes the supply depot down and the SCV enters. However, the adept using psionic transfer rushes forth, entering the base, and the marine is alarmed. The adept stops at mineral field, scaring the mining SCV. She then attacks the depot, but as a group of two marines rush to fight back, she uses psionic transfer again towards the mining field. The adept's shade reaches the mining SCV, punching him down after the teleport was made. Marines chase down the adept at the distance, but they couldn't reach her as her shade escapes, allowing her to physically teleport from the marines. She grabs an unfortunate SCV, pulling him apart brutally. Marines continue to chase her, but she continues using the same ability back and forth. The marine guns her around, but she trips him as she goes after another marine. She punches him against structure, and prepares to fire glaive cannon. The marine is dead-scared and shivered to die, but he watches her swinging her weapon very slowly. He waits impatiently for her effect, checking his wristwatch and reading a magazine. Epilogue The adept finally aims the marine after several seconds of delay, and fires the cannon. The marine ricochets against sensor tower, whose body was severely chomped, leaving him one leg, one arm and crunched helmet. He hops away using his only leg, and adept continues to chase. Characters * SCV * Marines * Probe (cameo) * Adept Trivia * There are less SCVs in this episode than in "Season 5 Episode 0." * Ironically, the marine checks his wristwatch to wait for adept's slowest attack speed, like she did on "Legacy of the Void Opening" where she waits for archon's transformation. * This is the second appearance of marine eating a sandwich since "DoomDrop." * Adept is shown splitting the SCV in half, which is one of the violent nature since "Core Values." * Adept uses psionic transfer seven times in a row. In-game References * An SCV sticks himself against the wall is a reference to SCVs (or other building units in most real-time strategy games) randomly stop at any location after finishing the construction. Also, he ends up running outside the base after blocking off the entrance using buildings. ** Leaving the SCV rubbing the cliff means that he is attempting to enter the base until the supply depot allows him to enter automatically. * When an adept attacks the mining SCV, the other SCVs continue to mine, strangely. It may be due to player's choice to continue the mining when the enemy's cheesing tactic is initially low. * As this episode was shown, using adepts during the first part of the game is considerably feared by other players, similar to "Game of Drones" when harassing the mining units. * Adept attacking the marine exaggeratedly slowly is a reference to adepts' slow attack speed, compensating with high damage, unless the resonating glaives upgrade (increases their attack speed by 45%) from twilight council is made. Cultural references * Marine reading the "TIME" magazine with a protoss character on its illustration is similar to ''Time Magazine ''showcasing any famous people on the front cover. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes